1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution management, and more particularly, to power distribution management for devices coupled via a power cable or bus, for example.
2. Background Information
The IEEE 1394-1995 specification (hereinafter xe2x80x9c1394xe2x80x9d), such as draft 8.0v3, approved Dec. 12, 1995, available from the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), describes a high-speed serial bus including the capability to source power from one xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d or device to another over an intervening cable or power bus, such as in Annex A, Clause A.3.2. This cable power sourcing capability might be used, for example, to allow a notebook or desktop personal computer (PC) to provide operating power to an attached peripheral device, such as a camera or scanner. It might also enable a personal computer (PC) docking station to provide operating power to a notebook computer docked via a 1394 specification compliant connection, as another example.
This capability introduces numerous complexities into the process of configuring the power source/sink relationships between a set of coupled devices, such as by a 1394 specification compliant connection, for example. A need, therefore, exists for a circuit or technique for distributing power over power buses that integrates power management.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a node includes: a circuit. The circuit is configurable based, at least in part, on control signals external to the node to be applied to the node via a power distribution system formed when the node is coupled to a plurality of nodes. The circuit includes the capability to deliver and to interrupt the delivery of power via the power distribution system.
The subject matter regarded as the invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portions of the specification. The invention, however, both as to organization and method of operation, together with objects, features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following detailed description and read with the accompanying drawings in which: